


What You Need:

by mcdanno4everlover100781



Series: Craving Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Tears, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdanno4everlover100781/pseuds/mcdanno4everlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes home from bringing Freddie’s body home, Danny shows him some love, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Craving Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What You Need:

*Summary: Steve comes home from bringing Freddie’s body home, Danny shows him some love, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*  
  
  
  
Commander Steve McGarrett was very tired, when he got home from North Korea, He was so glad that he recovered his best friend, Freddie Hart’s body, as he promised. But, All he wanted was to go home, shut out the world, & cuddle with his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, for as long as he can. It was a shit show, But he made it out of there, alive, & barely any injuries. The Former Seal knew that it could’ve been worse, but he was glad to survive it.  
  
  
  
As soon as he got in the door, Danny was all over him, Fisting his uniform shirt, & snuck his hands underneath, so he can touch the golden skin underneath. "You got a uniform kink there, Danno ?" , He said, as he smiled his trademark grin at him, The Loudmouth Detective growled, & said exclaiming in a command tone, "Shut up !" , & he twisted his nipples, which made the hunky brunette jump, & moaned out in response. Danny then told him the next step of instructions, which he hoped that the former seal _**will follow**_ to the letter.  
  
  
  
"This is what you are gonna do, & what you need to do....(kiss, takes his outer shirt off, & tosses it to the side): You are gonna go upstairs, & use my essential & aroma oils, (kiss, & strips his t-shirt off of his body): You are gonna relax, & enjoy yourself, (kiss, pulls his pants, & boxers down, Leaving him in nothing, but a smile in all of his naked glory): Then, I will bring you some tea, Okay ? ", Steve didn't answer him. The Blond roller his balls, & asked once more, "Okay ?" , The _**Five-O Commander**_ stuttered out in pleasure, "O....O....OO....Okay", Danny slapped him on the ass, & said, "Get to it, The Dark-Haired Man did just that.  
  
  
  
The Shorter Man took his lover 's discarded uniform, & put in the laundry, & then hurried to make Steve's herbal tea, As soon as he got into the bathroom, He smiled as he found his super seal relaxing in the tub, "You are doing okay there, Babe ?", as he sets the tea down, where Steve could get at it, & have some when he wants it, & when he needs it too.  
  
  
  
" I am okay, Danno", He said with a sigh, but Danny didn't believe him, & decided to let it go for the moment. He took the bodywash, & began to wash his muscular body, & used the washcloth to massage, & soap up his body, After that was done, He washed his hair, & massaged his scalp gently. As he was doing this, Steve was drinking his tea, & was relaxing in complete pleasure.Danny was not done with his "fun" yet, & increased his method faster.  
  
  
  
He played, & teased his nipples, & worked his cock, like a pro. Steve was trying not to lose it, & the shorter man decided to show him some mercy, & lets go, & lets Steve composed himself. Once, He was himself, He blushed, & asked, "Come in with me ?", He made room in the tub. Danny got into the tub, after he stripped his clothes. He sat behind steve, & pulled him closer, as they sat there, & talked.  
  
  
  
He sobbed, & wept, as he told Danny about the condition that he found Freddie in, & the blond wept along with him. "Why can't life be this simple ?" , He asked, as he composed himself once again. "It will be, & it _will be_ for you too", The Loudmouth Detective vowed, & made his promise right then, & there. They ended up having sex, & making love til the water got cold, & it was time to get out, & continued their evening together.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
